


Hold Me Baby and I'm In Ecstasy

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just walking down the stairs towards the lunch tables when he heard it. A familiar doo-wop, now missing a singular countertenor, but still sounding quite lovely was filling the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Baby and I'm In Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> The plot bunny popped I my head the other day and I just couldn't ignore it for long. Also, thanks to abjusticc for beta'ing. <3 Further, I had this idea before a certain amazing song of amazing was spoiled today.

Being back at McKinley was... well it was. It was nice to be able to wear his own clothes again, to have his friends by his side everyday and walk the halls he'd known since he was a freshman. Watching the ever growing drama of the love triangles (squares, octagons, polygons, depending on the day) first hand was just as ridiculous and amazing as it ever had been, and so much better than hearing it through bits and pieces from Mercedes and Finn.

Those things were nice and familiar, but at the same time there was something at McKinley that was missing: the bullying. Apparently while he was gone, the Football team and New Directions had formed, well maybe not a friendship, but a truce. After working together for the big game and New Directions having an decent public school performance, things were ok for them. It wasn't that everyone was one big family, but no one was overly rude to the other.

Of course, Kurt had known these events had taken place, he'd been at the game after all, hadn't he? But being back here and seeing the actual result of these things was strange. He couldn't help but need to suppress a flinch when he saw a football player, or tense when a slushy cup was near him. Except, now people just walked past him and actually drank the sugary ice drinks.

It was odd, nice, but odd and nearly too hard to believe.

Kurt liked it though and overall he wasn't sad about being back at his old school. But everyone and their mother could see that a part of him couldn't help but miss Dalton. While the prep school had always felt like a temporary thing, he had finally found a niche. And Blaine, he had found Blaine too.

It wasn't just Blaine he missed though, because they texted between classes and Skyped at night, and hung out for coffee dates (and made out like whoa). While their brief spell of being able to walk down the halls hand-in-hand had been nice, it wasn't something he missed too much.

Seriously.

Alright, maybe just a little.

Still though, it wasn't too bad. Life wasn't bad at all, actually. No hellish commute, stupid uniform that only looked good on his boyfriend, slushy facials or gavel-happy Council President (Kurt swears he saw Wes stroking and talking to the thing once and he'll say that to his grave.). Things were ok, not perfect and could definitely be better, but he'd live.

Lunch on the Friday of his second week back at McKinley was taken outside. Rachel had insisted upon it and as Kurt wasn't entirely adverse to the idea, he agreed. You have to chose your battles with Rachel carefully, or you waste far too much energy. He was just walking down the stairs towards the lunch tables when he heard it. A familiar doo-wop, now missing a singular countertenor, but still sounding quite lovely, was filling the air. Around him people were looking towards the New Directions members with lunch that hour, but they were looking around just as confused as everyone else. Everyone but Kurt, who turned around slowly, catching the familiar navy and red pipping cropping up between less formal wears.

_Hey pretty baby with the high heals on_  
 _You give me fever like I've ever, never known_  
 _You're just a product of loveliness_

It took his singular tones leaving that of the Warblers before Kurt found him, but there he was, Blaine Anderson. His boyfriend, serenading him in public. Kurt watched as Blaine walked slowly down the stairs, his hips shaking in a very lovely way to the beat the other singers were creating for him.

_Just kiss me baby and tell me twice_  
 _That you're the one for me._

_The way you make me feel_  
 _You really turn me on_  
 _You knock me off of my feet_  
 _My lonely days are gone_

Kurt tore his eyes away from the singing boy to look around him. Several people were bobbing along happily, because who doesn't love a Michael Jackson classic? Mercedes and Rachel were giving him knowing smirks with a tad bit of jealousy mixed in good-naturedly. He could understand that. Still though, no one really seemed to get who this random, short guy with the excellent voice was singing to. Which girl at this school was dating a private school boy, the lucky bitch?

_Oh I'll be working from nine to five_  
 _To buy you things that'll keep you by my side._  
 _I never felt so in love before_  
 _Just promise baby you'll love me forevermore_  


When he looked back at Blaine again, the boy was standing only a couple of feet in front of him. And, oh god, did he just do a Michael Jackson turn on the tips of his toes? That was dangerous to do on these stairs, what if he fell? But he didn't, he just ended it with a flick of his jacket, looking Kurt in the eyes as he sang.

_The way you make me feel_  
 _You really turn me on_

Blaine grabbed Kurt's softer hand in his own, pulling him in tight and Kurt couldn't help but stumble into the other boy's chest a bit. Guess everyone knew who Blaine was singing to now. Kurt felt his body moving in a sensual slow dance to the beat of the music. They were close, so close, chest to chest and Kurt could feel the heat even through the chill of the weather and the layers between them. It was unconscious but not wrong the way he leaned into Blaine just a bit more as the boy kept singing.

_Ain't nobody's business_  
 _Ain't nobody's business_  
 _But mine and my baby's_

Damn straight it wasn't anyone else's business. Screw anyone that was watching that didn't like what they were seeing. Kurt was happy. He had a talented, hot, caring boyfriend and they could only be so lucky. Kurt continued to sway as his former Glee Club members hummed the end of the song, bringing it to a close around them.

Kurt looked up and the first thing he saw were his boyfriend's shining hazel eyes that smiled at him with love and care and perhaps just a bit of fear. A part of his mind said that he should be upset with Blaine. The boy had just disrupted his lunch, made a spectacle of them both and told everyone at McKinley that Kurt 'really turns him on.' So they were going to need to have a serious talk about pet names, public performances and song choice, but Kurt would be lying if he said he didn't love it.

So he kissed him Blaine, right there on the steps of William McKinley High School because it wasn't anyone else's business. He had Blaine and while things were still odd, life was odd and he could handle that just fine with his boyfriend by his side.


End file.
